


Nepeta's Tide-Turning Question

by Tirgo



Series: FefNep Anthology [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Nervousness, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: Nepeta asks Feferi if she has a matesprit. Feferi takes this question with a considerable level of excitement. Brief fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Series: FefNep Anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nepeta's Tide-Turning Question

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

AC: :33 < fefff  
AC: :33 < can you talk :OO  
CC: Yes, I can talk!  
CC: I can even do other t)(ings as well! 38)  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < other things?  
CC: Like swim and even walk!  
AC: :33 < ohh i get it  
AC: :33 < :PP  
CC: Yea)(, )(ilarious joke, rig)(t?  
CC: So, w)(at's up?  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < do you like  
CC: 38?  
AC: :33 < huh?  
AC: :33 < thirty eight?  
CC: Nepeta... please...  
AC: :33 < ohhh its like your face but with a question mark for a mouth  
AC: :33 < i get it now!  
CC: Yea)(!  
CC: Okay, go on!  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < do you likeeee  
AC: :33 < have  
CC: 38O  
CC: Just so you know, t)(at's my face except surprised!  
AC: :33 < dont make fun of meee :'((  
CC: 38)  
AC: :33 < sooooooooooooooo  
AC: :33 < oooooooo  
CC: So many o's!  
AC: :33 < oooooo  
AC: :33 < oooooooooo.......  
AC: :33 < do you....  
CC: Do I?  
AC: :33 < have........  
CC: )(ave...  
AC: :33 < ...  
CC: ...  
AC: :33 < ...  
CC: ...  
AC: :33 < uhhh  
AC: :33 < a   
AC: :33 < favorite fauna?  
CC: 38O  
CC: Yes, I do!  
CC: T)(ey're called cuttlefis)(! T)(ey're sooooo CUT-E!  
CC: In fact, I'm stroking one rig)(t now!  
CC: I like to care for t)(em. 38)  
CC: One second, I'll take a picture for you!  
AC: :33 < okay!  
\- cuttlefishCuller sent image: mewithcuttleboy.jpeg -  
CC: See? Isn't it cute?  
AC: :33 < yes  
AC: :33 < it's very cute!  
CC: 38)  
AC: :33 < so cute  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < ok  
AC: :33 < feferi  
CC: Yes.  
AC: :33 < do you have  
AC: :33 < a matesprit?  
CC: 38O  
AC: :33 < please just respond to that question as fast as you can you dont even know how hard it was for me to say that okay!!!  
CC: I don't )(ave a matesprit!  
CC: Are you offering yourself? 38)  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < yeah...  
CC: W)(AT??  
CC: R---EALLY???  
AC: :33 < yes......  
CC: O)(.  
CC: My.  
CC: COD!  
AC: :33 < cod?  
AC: :33 < oh i said it too late  
CC: !!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: I've been trying to pick up the nerve to ask you out for AG---ES!  
AC: :33 < ummmmmmm  
AC: :33 < really?  
CC: Are we going to date now?? Are we dating?? Can we go out??  
AC: :33 < we can totally start dating!!!!  
CC: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: O)( my! I don't even know w)(at to do wit)( mys)(ellf!  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < i wanted to date you too so  
AC: :33 < im really really happy you said yes  
AC: :33 < x33  
CC: Wait...  
CC: Does t)(at mean we can make out?!  
AC: :33 < UHHH  
AC: :33 < I MEAN  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < yeah  
AC: :33 < i suppaws.... x33  
CC: I'm literally on my way over to your )(ive RIG)(T NOW.  
AC: :33 < ???  
CC: W)(y wait another second???  
AC: :33 < hang on  
AC: :33 < you know where my hive is?  
CC: Good point. Tell me w)(ere it is!  
AC: :33 < x33  
AC: :33 < i hope my heart can survive this...  
CC: Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't regret t)(is even fur a second! 38)  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < i wont!  
AC: :33 < i know  
CC: 38)  
CC: <3  
AC: :33 < <3  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
